


Help Me Understand

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Mark seeks out Cristina for comfort.





	Help Me Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TDA or the characters.

“Cristina. Cristina.” Her brown eyes slowly fluttered open. Mark felt terrible about waking her up, but needed her. He was breaking inside and needed someone who he could break in front of. Livia’s death was catching back to him.

“Um, Mark? What’s going on?” Her voice was slightly slurred from tiredness. She reached on and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. They stared at each other. “What’s wrong?”

Mark tried to answer, “Um, I-” he then started crying like a child. 

“Oh, Mark.” She came to him and pulled him into her chest. Her left hand was running through his hair, while her right rubbed his back. 

“W-Why did this have to happen? Why did Livia die? Cristina, I don’t un-understand! Help me understand!” He begged then started gasping for air.

“I can’t Mark. I wish I could, but I cannot. It doesn’t any sense. Here. Come lay with me.” Mark lets her lead him onto the bed. She then turns the light off and spoons him from behind. Her little arms wrap around him in a hug. She kisses him on the back of the head. “Go to sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning. For now just try to relax.”

“What about nightmares?” 

“I’ll protect you from them.” For some reason Mark trusts her.


End file.
